Naruto the Saiyan
by WillieF19
Summary: Why can't Naruto mold chakra? Where is the Kyuubi? Wait is that Goku? See Naruto discover his Saiyan heritage and meet his family.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DBZ AT ALL, I WISH THO**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**12 years before present on a distant planet**_

A black spiky haired man just saw a vision of his boss destroying his home planet.

"Frieza, No!" The man said. His name was Bardock and he had just regained conciousness from his fight with a fat pink alien by the name of Dodoria.

"I'm coming for you Frieza!" Bardock said with determination. He stood and tried to fly towards his space pod. Before he could climb in and set the coordinates for home, he passed out.

_**3 hours later**_

Bardock awoke and checked the time.

"God dammit!" Bardock hollered. In his vision Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta an hour ago. Bardock started to witness a new vision. The first thing he saw was prince Vegeta, Nappa, and his own son Raditz bowing to the tyrant Frieza after he explained to them that an asteroid crashed into and destroyed planet Vegeta. The vision blurred and Bardock saw himself in an orange gi. Wait no that wasn's him. It had to be his other son Kakarot, and he appeared to be standing face to face with Frieza. Not in the way the other three saiyans were, but in anger. Kakarot looked like he was going to fight Frieza.

"I have to help him. What were the coordinates that they sent him?" Bardock asked himself as he typed in some coordinates. The pod flew off and Bardock went to sleep in preparation of finding his infant son.

The pod flew through space and eventually came to a planet. The pod was damaged and bardock was still sleep so a good landing was impossible. The flew over the land and came to an area with buildings that locked populated, but also looked like it was about to be under attack. The beast was red, taller than every building around it, and had nine flowing tails. This beast was no as the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi. It was just recently released from the seal of his previous host, but as soon as he was released he was under the control of a red eyed man that reminded him of Madara Uchiha, the last person who controlled him, but Kyuubi knew that wasn't possible because he should be dead today. The space pod crashed headfirst into Kyuubi and promptly knocked it out of the masked Uchiha's control and right into unconciousness.

After a while a huge toad appeared with a man, known as the fourth hokage, on his head.

"I expected the worst when I arrived, but by some stoke of luck Kyuubi caused no damage while I was facing the masked Uchiha." Minato said

"I would do this sealing now if I were you. You don't want him to wake up." The huge toad, known as the toad boss Gamabunta, said

"You're right." Minato said as he used his hirashin to teleport to Kyuubi. Kushina appeared next to him with her chakra chains restraining the kyuubi just in case. She held their son, Naruto Uzumaki.

They had agreed that this was for the best. Kushina wouldn't survive because of Kyuubi being ripped from her body earlier, Minato was going to use the reaper death seal to do the sealing so he would die as a cost for using the jutsu. Naruto was the only choice, and besides Minato believes that if Naruto could control Kyuubi's chakra then he would be able to defend himself and the village from the masked man, who Minato believed was either weakened or holding back.

Neither of the two though noticed the pod on Kyuubi, so Minato started the jutsu.

Upon sealing Kyuubi and the pod, Minato placed his and Kushina's chakra inside the seal as well so that a chakra version of him and Kushina could appear at certain times. Minato would appear if Naruto pulled out eight tails of Kyuubi's power and was on the verge of the seal completely breaking. Kushina would appear when Naruto attempted to take control of all of Kyuubi's chakra.

The sealing finished and Minato and Kushina died in each others arms with Naruto in the middle and a note for Sarutobi.

_**Present time**_

Naruto grew up an orphan. He eventually joined the academy and failed the graduation exam twice before passing on his third try after special circumstances. Naruto arrived to the academy a few days later for team placement. He was met with some suspicion from some of his classmates because they saw him fail the test. After a loud declaration that he passed and that he wouldn't be wearing a forehead protector if he failed.

Naruto was placed on team 7 with his crush Sakura Haruno and his rival/person he wanted to be like Sasuke Uchiha. They would be led by his father's last surviving student, although he didn't know that, Kakashi Hatake.

After an uneventful lunch were Naruto stole Sakura's first kiss, under a transformation of Sasuke, before he was caught by the real Sasuke. This action caused Sakura to beat on Naruto. Team 7 later was found in the academy waiting for their sensei with an unconcious Naruto, slightly mad at Naruto, but focusing on Sasuke Sakura, and an ever brooding Sasuke.

Three hours after waiting for their sensei to show, he poked his head into the room and asked them to bring their dead looking teammate to the roof.

Kakashi sat waiting for them and asked them to introduce themselves after following his example.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Likes and dislikes... I have many hobbies. I haven't really thought of a dream for the future." Kakashi stated to the shocked looking team including Naruto.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes... I mean who I like is(giggles). I dislike Naruto-baka and Ino-pig. My hobbies are going to the library. My dream is to(giggles)." Sakura said. Sasuke paid no attention to her introduction. Naruto paid full attention and was hurt that she disiked him. He knew she didn't like him, but he hoped that one day she would change her mind. After her open declaration of putting him in the same category as Ino made him think about his crush for her.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are training. My dream is more of an ambition because I plan to make it a reality. I plan to revive my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said. Naruto was mentally worried that Sasuke meant him. Sakura had thoughts of Sasuke being cool.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen. I dislike Sasuke-teme. My hobbies are training and pranks. My dream is to be a hokage that's better than the rest." Naruto said while Sakura was mentally berating him. She didn't want her new sensei to see her beating on Naruto although she knew he deserved it.

Kakashi then explained to them that the graduation exam was like a preliminary exam and that the real Genin exam would be held tomorrow at training ground 7.

The next day team 7 met at the meeting place tired and weak. Kakashi had told them to not eat breakfast and to show up at a time where they all would still be sleep. Added to the fact that kakashi showed up hours later, really didn't make the test any easier.

Kakashi explained the bell test to them and it started. Naruto rushed in and was easily defeated. Naruto then fell for an obvious trap. Sasuke threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken that Kakashi substituted away from. Naruto freed himself from the trap, which had a second trap meant for him as soon as he broke out of the first. Kakashi placed Sakura in a genjutsu that she failed to break. Naruto eventually freed himself again and took it upon himself to eat the lunches Kakashi left out for the two that took a bell from him. Sasuke faced Kakashi one on one and proved himself a skilled Genin to Kakashi. After the taijutsu assault Sasuke used the fireball jutsu. Kakashi easily evaded the jutsu after his shock wore off and he used the headhunter jutsu on Sasuke. Sakura after waking from the genjutsu found Sasuke in the clearing and assumed he was a head without a body and passed out. Kakashi caught Naruto trying to steal the lunches and tied him to one of the wooden posts. (AN: I forgot the rest so the rest is canon.)

After finally getting free from the log Naruto made his way home. he was dead tired and headed straight to his bed. Before Naruto landed in his bed he blacked out.

Naruto awoke in a sewer.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself

"Come closer brat." A voice called out.

Naruto walked to the voice and soon came to a huge cage.

"This must be Kyuubi's cage, I don't remember heading into any sewers." Naruto said

"Good, but this cage holds more than just Kyuubi." That same voice from earlier called out.

"If you're not Kyuubi then who are you and how did you get here?" Naruto asked

The man that the voice belonged too stepped forward. Behind him Naruto was able to make out the huge form of Kyuubi.

"My name is Bardock and I'm a saiyan." bardock said as he began explaining to Naruto his life and what happened on the day of his birth. Afterwards Kyuubi told Naruto everything he knew of Naruto's birthday.

Naruto accepted the information. "So what happens now?" Naruto asked

"There is no getting out of here for either of us, without killing you so we have made a decision. I will fuse with you, giving you all my memories and abilites as a saiyan, but you will retain control. Kyuubi will sync with you, but the result will kill him." Bardock said

"Kyuubi is actually willing to do this?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"Not really, but I am the controller of my fate. If I deny this then I will die when you die. If I do this now I die of my own will and there is the slight possibility that I will be reborn but without my chakra." Kyuubi said

"If you guys are willing to do this then so am I." Naruto said eagerly. He was very willing to do this to get stronger. Then he could show Sasuke-teme who the stronger one was.

"First you have to release us so I can contact my son. He is an adult now and will train you to be a true saiyan. From what I've seen of his life he is the strongest being alive. Even stronger than the prince of all saiyans who would now be the king since his father died, but the king of six isn't really appealing." Bardock said

"Wait if he's your son, wouldn't that make him my son after we fused?" Naruto asked, hopeful to have some family after hearing about his dead parents.

"Yes." Bardock said as Naruto smiled. He released the seal and felt a massive rush of energy. It was Kyuubi's chakra flowing around him.

"I need you to place your hand on my chest and channel your chakra." Bardock said as Naruto nodded. The fusion happened and then Kyuubi performed the same action with Naruto.

The chakra cloak that appeared around Naruto's body on the outside dispersed and Naruto now looked different. He still held his blond hair but it was longer and more spiky. Naruto's muslces were bigger, and he had a very small growth spurt. Naruto soon felt a pull on his mind and he disappeared from Konoha and the planet all together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DBZ AT ALL, I WISH THO**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Naruto appeared on a white landing. He looked around and noticed that the landing appeared to be round. He also noticed a big house. By that house was a man that looked like Bardock.

"Hi I'm Goku. Are you the one that's been calling out to me?" Goku asked

"In a way I was." Naruto said as he proceeded to explain all that he just learned and what he knew of the fusion.

"So you fused with my dad and now you're a saiyan? Why's your hair blond. Other than my best friend's son and daughter every saiyan I saw had black hair until they transformed and then they had golden hair." Goku said

"I was born with blond hair. I assume that when I first transform my normal hair color will change to black." Naruto answered.

"Ok. So do I call you Naruto, Bardock, or dad?" Goku asked

"You can call me dad if you want, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said

"Alright, Naruto. Let's get to training." Goku said

"Here?" Naruto asked

"No. There is a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber inside that building. We're going in there to train." Goku explained as he started walking.

"What's so special about a room. Shouldn't we train outside?" Naruto asked

"This room is special. You'll see." Goku said

Goku led Naruto to the room and once inside Naruto was shocked. Goku explained as much as he could about the room and then proceeded to train Naruto.

_**3 outside days later**_

Naruto and Goku exited the room. While Goku showed no visible change because of his saiyan heritage, Naruto showed a lot of change. His hair was black and looked exactly like Minato's. He was taller then before. He looked 18 now. Naruto's muscles also bulged. He was currently wearing a tore up version of his too small orange jumpsuit.

"I guess the first thing to do is get you some new clothes before you return home." Goku said

"Yeah. Can get an outfit like yours, but black and red and also a pair for my teammates and sensei." Naruto said

"Of course. Maybe next time, you can meet my friends and family. ChiChi will be excited to meet her father in law." Goku said

"One day when I have some spare time. I have to get back home before they mark me as a missing nin." Naruto said

Naruto received a couple gi just like Goku's and then used the instant transmission to get back to his apartment.

Naruto then walked out of his home and headed to the hokage's tower.

"Hi how can I help you?." Sarutobi asked

"It's me old man." Naruto said

"Naruto? Where have you been for three days? Why do you look like this?" Sarutobi asked

"I was training outside of the village. I just came to get some money so I could buy some new ninja gear. Orange may be my favorite color, but it's impractical as a ninja." Naruto said

"Naruto..." Sarutobi started

"I'll explain everything at a later time. Can I get some money?" Naruto asked impatiently

"Alright Naruto. Team 7 is waiting for you today at training ground 7." Sarutobi said

Naruto smiled as he left with the money. He headed to the nearest store and bought some new ninja gear. He got some new ninja gear for himself and team 7. Naruto ran to meet up with Team 7 afterwards.

Sasuke and Sakura were wondering who this blaack haired guy was and why he was waiting with them. Sasuke didn't care so he said nothing, Sakura was too busy thinking about Sasuke to really pay attention to Naruto.

Kakashi eventually showed up and eyed the newcomer. He seemed familiar, but Kakashi couldn't place a name to the face.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. They assumed he was waiting on Kakashi.

"It's me sensei. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto proclaimed. This shocked them, but Kakashi didn't show it.

"Your not using a transformation, so why do you look like that. Can I assume your three day absense from the village is involved?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah. I left the village to train. I already talked to the old man and I'll explain everything to him later." Naruto said

"Alright, but I feel it would be very helpful to allow your team to know what's going on. Keeping secrets could jeopardize a mission." Kakashi said

"I'll tell you all and the old man later." Naruto said

"Who is the old man Naruto, and why can't you tell us now?" Sakura asked

"The 'old man' as Naruto refers to him is lord hokage." Kakashi said

"Show the hokage some respect you baka!" Sakura screeched

"It's alright Sakura. Naruto and the hokage have a bond that is like a grandfather and a grandson. Lord hokage allows Naruto to call him old man." Kakashi explained

"Can we get started on what we came here for?" Sasuke asked impatiently. He really wanted to know if Naruto got any stronger in the three days he was missing, but he was willing to wait for Naruto to willingly give up that information.

"Yes, I just wanted to say I accepted a C rank mission for you guys. We leave tomorrow. Naruto if you want we can go to the hokage now and you can tell us your secret." kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto led them to the hokage's tower and inside his office.

"I'm here to tell you everything old man." Naruto said

"Alright Naruto." Sarutobi said as he signalled his anbu to leave and activated privacy seals.

"I'm also willing to tell Sasuke and Sakura my other secret since it's involved." Naruto said

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi asked

"Positve. First off I'm the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. My mother had the Kyuubi sealed into her just as the first hokage's wife before her. A masked Uchiha, who wasn't a member of Konoha to dad's knowledge, released Kyuubi from the seal after my mother birthed me. Dad fought the asked Uchiha and won, but he assumed that he ws holding back or weakened. While this was happening Kyuubi was about to attack Konoha, but a small pod flew at Kyuubi at great speeds. It hit Kyuubi and released the masked Uchiha's control and knocked him unconcious. Before he could regain conciousness dad and mom came together to use the reaper death seal to seal the Kyuubi in me, but they didn't see the pod on Kyuubi. The reaper death seal has a cost of the users life. Inside of the pod was a man that wasn't human. He was a member of an alien race known as saiyan. A race that is all but extinct. I knew none of this until the night of graduation. I failed the exam because I couldn't do a clone, but it turns out that my reserves are very high so I need a lot of control to use so little chakra. Mizuki tricked me into thinking that there was another test I could take to pass. I stole the forbidden scroll of sealing and took it to a clearing. I learned the shadow clone jutsu, which is a jounin rank jutsu that takes a lot of chakra compared to the small amount for the clone jutsu. Iruka sensei showed up and told me that Mizuki tricked me. Mizuki then showed up and told me that Kyuubi was sealed into me. he said I was a demon until Iruka convinced me otherwise. I was a Jinchuriki. After our Genin exam, I went home. I was pulled into my mindscape to meet Kyuubi, but the first person I met was Bardock the saiyan, who was in the pod. He explained to me a way to get stronger. I fused with him and Kyuubi. I'm now a saiyan and my system is filled with ki, but I can still use Kyuubi's chakra for healing. Ki is a different form of energy that not many can use. Since you guys are already used to using chakra it would be impossible to teach you otherwise. It was easier for me because my system was cleared of all chakra except Kyuubi's. Bardock, before the fusion was trying to contact his son. His son was born Kakarot, but when he was raised on a different planet his guardian gave him the name Goku. I was teleported to Goku on a different planet. He trained me in a room that allows for you to be in there for a year, but only a day on the outside passes. After the training I returned, my son gave a new outfit since my jumpsuit was torn up and too small." Naruto said

Everyone was shocked at the explanation. Kakashi and Sarutobi believed it because they knew Naruto wasn't a liar. Sakura was debating whether to believe the information. Sasuke was sceptical, but results didn't lie. He was thinking about the room though. With it he could get stronger quicker and defeat Itachi.

"How much stronger are you now Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"Compared to my son, his friends, and family I'm weak. Saiyans have a transformation that used to be legendary until be son unlocked it. It's called super saiyan. Saiyans' hair is normally black. Upon transformation my hair turns golden, my eyes turn teal, and I gain an aura around them that is golden as well. My strength is increased 50 times my base power level. There are other transformations after super saiyan. There are the two ascended levels which increases my power, but it puts a lot of stress on my body. There is the full powered super saiyan which would allow me to be completely calm in the form and hold the transformation whereas with the initial super saiyan transformation I'm in a state of emotional fluctuation that helps me maintain the power. I have mastered these transformations so far, but I normally only use the full powered super saiyan transformation. After those is the super saiyan 2 which would boost my power to that of twice the power of super saiyan form or 100 times my base strength. The most notable changes are that my hair grows slightly and I gain a lightning like aura. After that is super saiyan 3 which would give me 4 times the power of the super saiyan 2 form or 400 times my base power level. The physical changes are a lot more noticeable. I lose my eyebrows, and my hair grows long all the way down to my back." Naruto explained.

"Can you show us this super saiyan form Naruto?"

"Of course, but I need you all to grab onto me first." Naruto said as they all reluctantly did as he asked. A second later they were all standing in training ground 7.

"That was called instant transmission and it can only be used with ki. Now back up so I can show you my transformation.

Naruto's hair turned golden and a golden aura that emanated power. Kakashi and Sarutobi got as accurate a reading as they could and they assumed he was the strongest being on the planet.

_He's even stronger than Itachi. Maybe I could ask him for some training. It's too bad I can't use this power he has, but with his help I can hopefully get stronger._ Sasuke thought

After showing off his full strength, Naruto powered down.

"Sensei do you think it's possible to postpone our mission tomorrow?" Naruto asked

"Why Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He knew that the best he could do was decline the mission and try to get another C rank at another time.

"I have a gift for you three and it would be very stupid to go out on a potentially dangerous mission with my gift." Naruto explained as he pulled out similar outfits to his.

"Naruto we don't have to wear the same thing just because we're a team." Sakura said

"What's so special about this outfit?" Sasuke asked

"The undershirt, arm bands, and boots are weighted." Naruto said simply.

"Are your clothes weighted too?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, but I'm also wearing these too. They are more advanced weights and can be increased and decreased. The weights I'm giving you has a set weight and won't increase, which is why you will get these bands when you get accustomed to the first set of weights." Naruto explained as he showed them the band.

"Where did you get something like this?" Kakashi asked

"My son's last teacher made him use them for training." Naruto said simply.

"I'll wear the weighted clothing, but I won't wear the rest. We don't need to dress the same just because we're a team." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded as well.

"Seeing as I have some catching up to do I'm wear them as well." Kakashi said lazily.

"Alright, Kakashi if you agree I'll just give you're C rank to another team. You'll get another C rank after Kakashi is satisfied with your progress." Sarutobi said as he left the team to change.

30 minutes later the team all returned wearing some new clothing.

Sakura was wearing the red weighted shirt under her normal red shirt which was white. She had on the red and white weighted boots, which were actually form fitting. Sakura had on some red biker shorts instead of her normal black and her weighted armbands were white.

Sasuke had on the weighted blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, his normal white shorts, blue weighted armbands, and blue and white weighted boots.

Kakashi was wearing his Jounin flak jacket on top of the dark blue weighted shirt, his normal pants, weighted dark blue armbands, and weighted dark blue and black boots.

Naruto, who waited for them to return, was wearing a crimson weighted shirt under a black sleeveless over shirt, black pants, crimson and black weighted boots. Naruto's bands were black.

"How do you walk in this stuff?" Sakura asked. She was barely moving and she was using all her strength. Sasuke just grunted because he was struggling as well, but didn't want to show any weakness. Kakashi wasn't showing any signs of a struggle. He was used to this weight just not wearing it, but it was proving easier then he expected.

"You get used to it. Just imaging how much faster and stronger, you'll be when you get used to the weights and take them off." Naruto said eagerly.

"Alright do you want to run this training or should I?" Kakashi asked

"I can do it. Besides their isn't anything that you really could teach me since I don't use chakra anymore." Naruto said

"Alright then what do you want us to do?" Kakashi asked

"You and I will spar sensei, while Sasuke and Sakura spars. This will help get them used to the weight quicker. After that it would be good if you helped them with their chakra and jutsu." Naruto said as Kakashi nodded. Sasuke was a liitle put off that he was sparing with Sakura, who was little no challenge at all.

**_One week later_**

Team 7 used the weight to get a lot stronger. Kakashi had moved on to the weighted bands at the start of the second day. Naruto decided that after the first week he would give Sasuke and Sakura the bands as well. Sakura was getting a lot better at taijutsu because of the weights and sparring with a superior opponent. Kakashi had also taught them tree climbing which actually took Sasuke the entire week to learn, but Sakura got in on her first try. Kakashi made her continue doing it until she was able to run up the tree and back down without stopping. This took Sakura the entire week as well. When they received the new weights Kakashi planned to teach them water walking as well. Kakashi checked their chakra affinity as well. Sasuke had a lightning affinity and Sakura had a water one. Kakashi decided that he would teach them a couple before they he nominated them for the Chunin exams. He was confident that they would at least get past the first two stages with their teamwork which had actually gotten better since Naruto's return.

When team 7 arrived at the training ground they were summoned by the hokage to his office.

"Hey old man." Naruto said as he entered the office

"Hello Naruto, team 7. I have an A rank mission for you." Sarutobi said

"An A rank? Isn't that too much for a rookie Genin team even with me and Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"It is, but the mission is to assist team Gai. They took the mission that you declined and it quickly escalated. They were first attacked by the demon brothers, missing chunin level nin of the hidden mist. Next they encountered Zabuza of the bloody mist and his comrade, who we know nothing about since he or she didn't fight. They saved Zabuza from defeat. Because of your ability to arrive their faster than any of my anbu, and the fact that this was originally your mission I'm assigning it to you." Sarutobi explained.

Team 7 nodded and walked out of the office.

"Team go home and pack. Sasuke and Sakura, I want you to remove your weights and leave them at home. This is a serious mission and it will go easier if you're at your best." Kakashi said as they all nodded and speed off to their homes.

They later met up at the gate. Except Naruto, they returned to their original clothes for the mission.

They all grabbed on Naruto and he teleported them to energy signatures of four that were in the general direction of Wave. They appeared in front of a house.

"The energy signatures I detected are inside." Naruto said

Kakashi stepped forward and knocked on the door.

A man with a Jounin flak jacket and a green spandex suit opened the door.

"Ah my eternal rival. It's good to see you have gotten here quick." Gai said

"Hi Gai." Kakashi replied as he entered with his team behind him.

"This is my youthful team Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten Higurashi." Gai said

"This is my team Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said

"Our back up is a squad of rookie Genin? Are you serious?" Neji asked

"Yes, but you should never underestimate someone friend or foe." Kakashi said

"Whatever." Neji scoffed as introductions was exchanged between Tsunami, Tazuna and team 7.

They had an entire week before it was assumed that Zabuza would return. Neji felt even more superior to team 7 when he heard that they hadn't learned the water walking exercise. Sasuke flipped the tables when he showed that he was faster than Lee was without his weights on(AN: just slightly, but enough to tell the difference. I can't go overpowering Sasuke just yet), although neither Lee or Tenten saw it and Neji didn't know how fast Lee truly was.

Neji found it weird that Naruto wasn't working on the water walking with his team, but was didn't want to ask so he sent Tenten. Naruto just said that he didn't need it since he could fly. Tenten didn't believe it until he proved this ability by flying over Sakura and Sasuke, who were still training. By this time though they had mastered it and were sparring. Neji was even floored by Naruto because he was watching from a distance with his Byakugan. What shocked him more was that the only chakra he saw in Naruto was red, unlike the normal blue color, and it was in his stomach. Neji could see his chakra points and chakra system, but didn't see any chakra.

The week had eventually ended and it was time to face Zabuza again. Tenten, Lee, and Sakura were ordered to stay behind in case Gato sent someone after Tsunami and Inari, who mouthed off to Naruto and Naruto responded with some harsh words that woke Inari from his self pity. They saw some action from a small group of samurai that Lee quickly took out.

At the bridge Zabuza showed up and was shocked to see some new opponents including Sharingan Kakashi. Kakashi and Gai double teamed Zabuza and he lost easily. Gai was slightly weakened by the mist, but Kakashi's increased skills from fighting Naruto with weights on made his reflexs better. He only used the sharingan when he used his lightning blade on Zabuza. Being the arrogant one he was Neji charged after the fake hunter nin, that they learned was called Haku. Neji fought him and lost badly. Naruto was keeping his senses focused on Haku and Neji's fight so he could send Sasuke in if needed. Sasuke stayed next to Tazuna until Naruto gave him a signal to help Neji and the direction. Sasuke jumped in the fight and actually had a little trouble against Haku. He couldn't see or sense Haku like Naruto, but he was dodging the senbon easily. After a while Sasuke's sharingan activater with a tomoe in one eye and two in the other. With his sharingan active, Sasuke detected Haku through his movements and was able to knock him out of a mirror and knock him unconscious. Haku later died from his chakra exhaustion, but Sasuke wasn't told.

Neji was embarrassed that he was outdone by rookies so he vowed to train harder. Lee was only slightly upset because he didn't get to fight in the real battle. Tenten was content that the mission got easier upon team 7's arrival. Team 7 were content with the mission. They got an A rank mission. Naruto was proud of their growth and decided he and Kakashi would increase their training for the upcoming Chunin exams.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DBZ AT ALL, I WISH THO**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto approached.

"Hey Naruto, hurry up." Sakura said

They all returned to wearing their weighted clothing plus the bands that Naruto had given them.

"Hey, you guys ready to ace these exams?" Naruto said

"Sure. I just hope we can actually get some real challenges." Sasuke said

When they reached the genjutsu room Naruto spoke again, "We should keep our true strength hidden. Like that genjutsu those two Chunin are using. It's obviously to get rid of the people who aren't ready for the exams. Let's walk past them, so we can only have the best competition. I rather fight a small group of strong ninja than a big group of weaklings right Sasuke?" Naruto said as he stoked Sasuke's ego.

"You're right Naruto, let's move on." Sasuke said, although he was still wondering how Naruto noticed the genjutsu. Sasuke had noticed it himself too, but Naruto had a hard time noticing an academy level genjutsu and now he's spotting Chunin level genjutsu.

"Naruto how did you notice the genjutsu when before you couldn't?" Sasuke asked after the passed the genjutsu and were on the stairs.

"Because I can detect that their power levels are Chunin level. Konoha has a field promotion, so if they were chunin level then they would have gotten promoted and wouldn't have needed to retake the Chunin exams.." Naruto said as he continued walking

"Sasuke Uchiha I, Rock Lee, wish to challenge you to a quick spar." Lee said from in front of team 7.

" I accept." Sasuke said as he took a taijutsu stance

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and dodged the quick strike by Lee._ We appear to be even in speed when I'm wearing all my weights and he has his on, _Sasuke thought.

The fight continued with blocks and dodges because of their even speed, but Sasuke had a slight advantage because of his sharingan which now had two tomoe in each eye.

"I'm sorry, but I must end this." Lee said as he completely disappeared.

Sasuke saw Lee, but was fast enough to react. Lee appeared under Sasuke and kicked him in the chin, rocketing in the air.

Lee then appeared behind Sasuke, "Dancing leaf shadow."

"Lee stop." Lee's female teammate called.

"Why Tenten?" Lee asked as he appeared in front of Tenten and the other boy.

"You shouldn't be fighting before the exam." Tenten said as Sasuke landed lightly next to his teammates.

_I've never seen anyone shake off Lee's kick like it didn't happen. Maybe Lee was holding back,_ Tenten thought as she pulled her two teammates away.

Team 7 entered the hall with the other Genin and headed to the corner with the rest of the rookie nine.

"You guys replaced Naruto?" Kiba asked. he was pissed because of his clan instincts he didn't like what he was thinking.

"I'm right here Kiba." Naruto said, which shocked the rest of the rookie nine minus team 7.

"Naruto? Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the academy and I heard you went missing" Kiba asked

"I left the village for a short to train with a family member that I'll let you all meet soon." Naruto said

"Why do you look so different though?" Kiba asked

"I'll explain that to you all when we're alone." Naruto said

"I didn't know you had the dead last on your team forehead." Ino teased

"Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura retorted. Before Ino could reply a white haired Konoha genin walked over

"Hey you guys must be the rookies." He said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke and Kiba said

"I don't mean any offence, but you guys are loud and drawing attention from the older participants. I think this year we have the biggest group of Genin."

"Who are you and why does it sound like you've been here before?" Naruto asked. he could detect that this guy was as strong as Kakashi before the training he put Kakashi through.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi and this is my 6th time taking the exams." Kabuto said

"They must be really hard." Sakura and Ino said

"Or you're just really weak." Kiba said

"At least I haven't been wasting time. I have these now." Kabuto said as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked

"My ninja info cards. They have information on every ninja here." Kabuto said

"Do you have information on Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga." Sasuke asked

"Naruto Uzumaki." Shino asked

"Temari Sabaku from Suna." Naruto said

"That's no fun, you know their names." Kabuto said as he pulled out four cards.

"Temari Sabaku, is a genin from Suna. Her teammates are her brothers Kankuro and Gaara and their sensei is Baki. They have completed 20 C ranks 10 B ranks and 5 A ranks. She uses a fan and wind style attacks." Kabuto said

"Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga are on a team with Tenten and their sensei is Might Gai. They have completed 50 D ranks, 10 C ranks and 1 B rank. Rock Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Neji Hyuuga is a Byakugan user and said to be even stronger than the current heir to the clan, Hinata Hyuuga." Kabuto said as everyone looked at Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki. His teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 7 has completed 1 A rank. Naruto Uzumaki, after passing his Genin exam disappeared from Konoha for three days and returned looking like this. That's all I have." Kabuto said as all, but team 7 looked at Naruto hoping for an explanation.

"Alright everyone settle down. I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor for the first stage of the exams. Turn in your registration forms and take a number."

10 minutes later

"The first stage is a written exam. You will have 9 questions on the paper. The 10th question will be given from me later. The Chunin on the sides are here to watch for cheating. Cheating is prohibited. If you're caught 3 times, your exam and your teammates are failed. If a member of your team fails then the team fails. All three scores with be graded together. Begin!" Ibiki said

Sasuke, who quickly realized what to do activated his Sharingan and copied the hand movements of the Chunin sitting in front of him. Sakura, who wasn't paying attention, started answering the questions easily. Naruto used the afterimage technique to exit the room. He then used his full speed to copy the answers from the Chunin in the front. After getting the answers Naruto left the room again. He then used the instant transmission to appear in his seat before the afterimage disappeared. Ibiki saw Naruto barely and couldn't believe what he saw. Lee noticed it too, but couldn't believe that anyone could match his speed when he had his weights off. Ibiki would have called Naruto on cheating, but that would be taking away Naruto's speed advantage on the others.

_**45 minutes later **_

"It's time for the 10th question. You have to choose whether to take it or not. If you decline you and your team fail and you can take the exams again next time. If you accept and get it wrong then you and your team can never take it again." Ibiki finished and a lot of teams walked out.

Ibiki that no one else looked like they were leaving so he spoke again, "You all pass." Ibiki said as he explained the point of the 10 questions.

"Meet the next proctor at Training ground 44 tomorrow. If you don't know where that is follow someone who does or ask your sensei." Ibiki said as the room was dismissed

"Naruto who is Temari Sabaku?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked curious as well.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Teuchi, Ayame." Naruto said as he entered the ramen stand.

"Naruto where have you been? What happened to you?" Teuchi asked

Naruto whispered the explanation to them.

"Hi can I get 5 pork ramen." A blond haired girl said as she entered the stand after Naruto finished.

"Hey you're from Suna." Naruto said

"Yeah. so what?." Temari replied

"I'm Naruto, I didn't know pretty girls like ramen." Naruto said, ignoring her comment.

" I'm Temari, and I love it." Temari said , while looking away and hiding her blush. That was the first time she's ever been complimented on anything other than her ninja skills.

"Hey Teuchi can I get 10 miso ramen." Naruto said

"Ten? Why are you eating so much?" Temari asked

"I normally eat this much." Naruto said

"Where do you put it all kid?" Temari asked

"I train so much that I work it off easily." Naruto said as Temari took notice of his muscled arm.

_Wow he's strong. Look at those muscles, wait stop it Temari you hardly know him,_ Temari thought as she stopped looking at Naruto's muscles.

They conversed about unimportant things until Temari said it was late and they headed their separate ways. He said he would see her in the Chunin exams.

_He's a Genin? He looks like he's older than me,_ Temari thought

_**Flashback end**_

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, the second proctor. This stage will be a survival test. Behind me is Training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. Each team will be given either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. Your objective is to reach the tower in the middle of the forest with both scrolls before 5 days are up. Anything is permitted in the forest. Now sign these waivers that say if you die it's not Konoha's fault. There are 16 teams, 48 of you, more than half of you will not make it. " Anko said as her Chunin followers passed the waivers out.

Sakura was given their heaven scroll.

_**At the gate**_

"Here's the plan, you guys remove your weights and we head for the tower. When we get a earth scroll, I'll get us to the tower." Naruto said

"Good plan, let's go." Sasuke said as he and Sakura removed their weights. Kakashi had taught the two how to use storage scrolls and they sealed their weights away.

Team 7 headed off.

They encountered almost no teams until they, Sasuke and Sakura, were caught in a genjutsu. The two broke out easily and it didn't affect Naruto. The confronted the enemy nin and defeated them and took their earth scroll.

After getting the scroll they headed to the tower the normal way since Naruto could tell they were close.

Once inside they headed to an empty room. Inside it had three different doors that said bedrooms. Above the door was a sign that said open the heaven and earth scroll.

"I got the scrolls." Naruto said as he was given the scrolls his teammates held and opened them.

"Iruka sensei?" The team 7

"Hey. I'm really proud of you guys for making it this far. This goes above and beyond the skill level I thought you guys had." Iruka sensei said. Being the person that was going to greet them, Iruka was briefed of Naruto already.

"Sensei, what would have happened if we opened the scrolls in the forest?" Sakura asked

"I would have been forced to knock you unconscious and you would fail." Iruka sensei said

"Did we make it here first?" Naruto asked

"No you didn't. The team from Suna made it here 5 minutes ago." Iruka sensei said

"Oh well. So we just rest here for 4 days?" Sasuke asked

"Yes you do. After that, all that's left will meet with the hokage. He will then explain the final stage of the exams." Iruka sensei said

"See you later Iruka." Team 7 said as Iruka sensei poofed away.

_**4 days later **_

"Before we hold the 3rd stage of the exams in one month, we have to hold a preliminary round now. There are too many of you so we have to shorten that. Are there any amongst you that can't battle again right away and wish to forfeit?" Sarutobi asked.

"I quit." Kabuto said as he put his hand up and walked away. He had a brief argument with his teammate and left with a backward glance to Orochimaru, the Jounin in disguise. Orochimaru was hiding his anger very well. He was angry that Sasuke finished the exam before they could meet. Orochimaru's plan was falling apart and he didn't know how to fix it.

The preliminaries began and the first fight ended in a draw. Shino fought Kankuro. Kankuro poisoned Shino, but Shino's bugs drained Kankuro of all chakra. The match could not be continued be either side so it was a draw.

Sakura defeated Hinata by using her superior speed to get behind Hinata and knock her unconcious

Temari defeated Tenten easily. Temari defeated Tenten by blocking everything Tenten threw with her wind style jutsus. She only used weak wind jutsus to blow Tenten's best weapons jutsus away. In the end Tenten fell, after being hit with the Wind Scythe jutsu, back first onto Temari's fan. It was actually an accident, so Temari let her down easily and apologized to Tenten's teammate, Lee. Other than winning the only good thing about that match was that Naruto was on her side for this fight and was happy when she won.

Gaara killed Misumi with a sand burial.

Lee defeated Neji by taking off his weights and striking Neji before could get a hit in. Lee didn't go all out but he had to use the primary lotus to defeat Neji.

Sasuke, who wanted to show off, used the Lions Barrage, Sasuke's fighting style added to the dancing leaf shadow that Lee used on him. Yoroi coughed up blood and passed out.

Naruto defeated Kiba with his after image technique. Naruto left an afterimage, Kiba got cocky and charged in with a fang over fang. As soon as Kiba went through Naruto, he stopped the attack and was knocked out by a hard blow to the neck by Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Naruto or anything else **_

_**Chapter 4**_

After the preliminaries Naruto thought that it couldn't hurt to go see Temari. She was able to get out without too many questions from her brother and sensei.

"Hey Naruto?" Temari asked as she ran up to him.

"Hey. Good job in the forest. We arrived five minutes after you." Naruto said

"Wow. How did you guys do that?" Temari said

"Well I told my team to remove their weighted clothing and we traveled the forest at their full speed. After we ran into one team we defeated them and headed to the tower which was close. How did you guys get there so quick?" Naruto asked. (AN:Naruto didn't see Temari as an enemy and even if she was he could handle her easily. Besides he was letting stuff slip because he was attracted to her because she was a pretty girl, strong kunoichi and she liked ramen.)

"Gaara killed the team we faced and we continued on." Temari said(AN: Temari was attracted to Naruto and most of her words were just slipping out although she kept some things to herself)

"Gaara killed the team alone? How did he do that?" Naruto thought out loud

"..." Temari didn't speak

"The only people who could be that strong would be Jinchuriki and people not Genin level. You're from Suna too, so I assume Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the one tailed beast." Naruto said

"How is that possible?" Temari asked

"I just put some pieces together. It wasn't too hard to figure out seeing as I used to be a Jinchuriki too." Naruto asked

Temari looked at Naruto skeptically for a minute.

"I was the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, but what my father the fourth hokage didn't notice was that the object that knocked Kyuubi out held person inside. That person was of a alien race known as saiyan. When I was 12 and learned of holding the Kyuubi, the saiyan known as Bardock called me into my mindscape and I fused with them both. I'm a saiyan now, but I still hold some of Kyuubi's chakra. To convince you, I'm going to use a transformation that only a saiyan could use. You can watch me to see if I'm using chakra." Naruto said

When Naruto said that, he then transformed and Temari felt his increase in power, but felt no chakra at all.

"Did gaara kill heartlessly?" Naruto asked as he powered down

"Yes. He's been like that since he was young." Temari revealed

"Do you know why?" Naruto asked

"Our uncle tried to murder Gaara when he was a child and then he snapped. He also doesn't get any sleep because of Shukaku." Temari said

"If he's so unstable why was he sent here?" Naruto asked

Temari looked away

"I won't get mad, but I need to know." Naruto said

"I can't tell you. I wouldn't have anywhere to go." Temari said sadly

"What do you mean. Whatever the problem is we can solve it. If you don't have a place to go you can always move in with me." Naruto said

"Are you serious? No I couldn't possibly leave my home or my brothers, even if they don't feel like home or family." Temari said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"If you're in a bad situation it can always get better with some help. Let me help you and we can make it better." Naruto said genuinely.

"Suna has teamed up with Oto and are planning an invasion against Konoha during the Chunin exam finals with Gaara as their secret weapon." Temari admited

"You do realize that you betrayed your village just by telling me this information?" Naruto asked

"Yes I do, but I don't care. That village hasn't been my home since my mom died. I have nothing and no one in Suna anymore." Temari said

"What about your siblings? Or your father?" Naruto asked

"Kankuro's alright, but he's a perverted weirdo and all he ever does is work on his stupid puppets and scold me for any weakness I do show. Gaara is a different story altogether. He doesn't see me and Kankuro as his siblings. He's openly threatened us with death before and I know he would do it, without hesitation. My father on the other hand, doesn't treat us like his kids, but instead as his shinobi. There isn't anyone in Suna I care for or cares for me." Temari said as she released her bottled up emotions into Naruto's chest.

"If Suna isn't your home anymore then come stay with me." Naruto suggested

"Would really still offer your home to me after what you've heard?" Temari asked

"Of course Temari-chan." Naruto said as she looked

"But we hardly know each other." Temari said as she looked away to hide her blush

"We know enough. You know that I'm not the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. You know that I'm stronger than your brother. You also know that my parents are Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the former heir to the Uzumaki clan. I know that you have a horrible family life and you don't feel like your village is home anymore. I know that pretty soon you're going to be village less and need a place to stay. I also know that I like you and want to be with you." Naruto finished as Naruto looked up at his words.

"Really?" Temari asked as she stopped crying into his shoulder

"Yes Temari-chan. I'll even train you to be as strong as my teammates." Naruto said

"If you don't use chakra how can you train me?" Temari asked

"I use an energy source called Ki, but what I' going to do with you is train you physically. I can't really help you too much with chakra though, not that you'll need it when I'm finished." Naruto replied

Naruto then explained his saiyan heritage and his time with his son training. Naruto also explained that even though Gaara had a demon within him, Naruto was already stronger than Gaara and that if they fought Naruto could win. She was shocked to hear that he was currently and has been wearing more weighted clothing than either his teammates and sensei since before the beginning of the exams.

_**One month later**_

Temari had informed Team 7 and the hokage about the upcoming invasion and all the details she knew. The hokage respected her decision to betray her village and offered her a position as a Konoha kunoichi, which she eagerly accepted. Temari had also been able to keep her relationship and training with Naruto a secret from her brothers and sensei. Gaara was too busy controlling himself so he wouldn't kill anyone before he was allowed to. Kankuro thought she was training and paid her no mind, especially since he was working on his puppets. Baki was occupied with watching Gaara and making sure the plan was able to go through without problems. Temari has even changed her appearance, or at least has a new outfit to start wearing once she becomes a leaf shinobi. She also has made plans to move in with Naruto and they planned to share a room.

"You ready for today Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He trained Sasuke and Sakura, started dating during the month of training, extensively after Naruto taught them how to increase and decrease the weighted bands.

"Yeah sensei." Naruto said

"I'm still not sure why I should be with the hokage instead of with the others fighting." Goku said. Naruto used instant transmission to borrow Goku. Fortunately or unfortunately, he found Goku meditating alone.

"We know that it was the Kazekage who allied with the Otokage to start this invasion. You're with the hokage because you're the only one who would be fast enough to help the old man if he needs help. Besides if the hokage survives this invasion it sends a message to any other village that think about messing with us. It tells them that we can handle anyone that comes after us." Naruto said

"Ok I guess. I really wanted to see how strong this Orochimaru guy is." Goku said

"If you see him you can fight him, but your first priority is the hokage's safety." Naruto said as Goku nodded

_**The Chunin exam finals **_

"The matches will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Temari of the sand. The overall winner will face Sakura. The that winner would face Gaara in the finals." Hayate said

"I don't understand hokage, why is my boy Gaara going last?" Orochimaru in disguise as the kazekage asked. Goku was standing in anbu armor and mask and standing behind Sarutobi.

"After first hand seeing Gaara's bloodlust, I have decided that Gaara will just face the overall winner. That way Gaara still fights and there can be least bloodshed. Because there were no other Genin, Sakura got the same treatment." Sarutobi said

"You're making it too easy for Gaara to win." The kazekage said

"I assure you Gaara will not be the victor." Sarutobi said

"What do you think that your Uchiha will beat him?" The kazekage asked

"You'll see what I'm talking about later kazekage." Sarutobi said. He was fully aware that Orochimaru was sitting next to him.

"Naruto vs. Rock Lee, begin!" Hayate said

"Hey Lee I think you should take your weights off if you want a fair fight." Naruto said

"What are you saying?" Lee asked suspiciously

"I know that the training weights that you're aren't just a couple of pounds and that your speed rivals my speed with your weights off." Naruto said

"You would wise to not underestimate my speed." Lee said

"I'm not underestimating you, I just know where we are in speed and right now with your weights on you're too slow." Naruto said

Lee finally obliged and removed his weights. As soon as Lee took off his weights Naruto disappeared from sight. Only a the anbu in the crowd, Might Guy, Kakashi, the kages, Goku, Temari, team 7 and Lee saw that he was moving very fast towards Lee, who followed suit.

Most of the crowd could hear the blows being blocked and countered by the two moving at such an incredible speed.

_This is Lee's true speed? Even with his weights on he's still faster than Lee? I hope Naruto's training hasn't made Temari stronger than me,_ Sasuke thought

_Wow and he's holding back. My Naruto-kun is so strong,_ Temari thought. In the month she trained with Naruto his weights increased to 16 tons, while she was on 4 tons. (AN Basically I'm saying Naruto's base form is as strong if not stronger than Goku super saiyan form during the Other world tournament. Also Sasuke and Sakura were wearing 4 tons a piece, but they decided to not hold anything back. Sasuke is wearing the black outfit he wears during the chunin exam finals. Sakura is wearing black pants that go longer than Sasuke's and a black shirt)

The two appeared sliding backwards on opposite sides of each other. Lee seemed to be sweating and panting. Naruto seemed to be ready to continue.

"You are a good opponent Naruto and it appears your holding back on me." Lee said

_**WHAT! **_Was the crowd, minus Temari, team 7, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Iruka and Goku, reaction to Lee's words.(AN: Naruto has yet to tell anyone of his secret)

"How did you know?" Naruto asked

"I am tired and it appears that you aren't even trying. Please Naruto do not hold back for me. Show me your true strength and speed. It will give me something to aim for in my training." Lee asked

"Alright Lee, but I don't think you can make it to my level. I'm not underestimating you or belittling you. I'm just saying that I train with a total of sixteen tons weighing me down. In fact I've been wearing them the entire tournament." Naruto said

Another what was the collective thought going through the crowd again. Even Goku was surprised because the last time he trained with 16 tons he couldn't do it without going super saiyan and yet Naruto is not only able to train without going super saiyan, but he is able to fight with them on.

Naruto then began the process of taking his undershirt, weighted bands, and boots off.

Naruto then smirked as he got up and appeared behind Lee. Only Goku was able to witness this.

"Wow, your speed has increased to even levels I never thought possible." Lee said in amazement.

"I don't mean to be rude Lee, but you should forfeit. My speed is not the only thing that has increased. I also have other ways of getting stronger." Naruto said the last part in Lee's ear.

"I forfeit proctor." Lee said as he raised his hand.

This action shocked the other members of team Gai, who thought they would never see the day when they would see Lee quit.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said as he smiled at Naruto

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Temari of the sand. You may begin when ready." Hayate said as Sasuke was already walking on the field as Naruto and Lee were walking off and Temari jumped down when Naruto grabbed hi weights.

Sasuke thought that he had an opening against Naruto since he knew he couldn't beat him normally. Sasuke believed that Naruto would be weak to the genjutsu that he had been developing with his Sharingan. Sasuke also thought that his ninjutsu would help slightly.

Temari was wearing the outfit she word to the village on top of her new outfit. She had a black weighted t shirt under a crimson dress, black pants, red weighted bands and weighted black and crimson boots (Chichi's outfit in the last tournament of Dragonball only with a weighted shirt underneath and knee high boots that are weighted).

_Why did Temari leave her fan?_ Was the thoughts from Kankuro, Gaara, and Baki sensei. Temari chose to leave her fan behind for the fight

Sasuke charged at the girl who was shocked at his speed. Not that she couldn't keep up, but she didn't know he was that fast. Sasuke was faster than Lee with his weights off and the difference was easy to see. Temari on the hand was just barely faster than Lee with her weights on.

Sasuke landed a punch and knocked the girl back. Sasuke smirked and continued an onslaught that sent her across the field.

"Proctor end the match." Sasuke said. he didn't want to seriously hurt the girl

"Don't end this match. I haven't even started yet. Shadow Clone jutsu." Temari said (Naruto showed her the handseal and told her how to do it)

"How do you know that jutsu?" Sasuke asked

"I'm not telling." Temari teased

"It doesn't matter. Fire style fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he shot a huge fire ball at Temari

_Perfect,_ Temari thought as she jumped into the fireball

Temari appeared on the other side and punched Sasuke in the face.

"I think it's time I loosened up." Temari said as she dropped her boots, weighted bands, and undershirt. She apparently had no problem showing off the sports bra she was wearing under her under shirt. Many were surprised that she survived the fireball, let alone had on different clothes.

"You were wearing your weights the entire time?" Sasuke asked in shock. He knew she was doing the weighted training like

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and created four lightning clones.

Temari smirked and charged the clones, which she thought was simple shadow clones. Upon her destroying them she was shocked with four bolts of lightning which almost caused her to scream out in pain.

"Temari!" Naruto exclaimed, which Baki sensei and Kankuro noticed

"Temari is unable to battle due to being unconscious." Hayate said as he called a medic for Temari.

Before Hayate could speak the names for the next match, Naruto was on the ground floor and waiting for the words begin.

"Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked

Naruto just stared at Sasuke with anger

"Why so serious?" Sasuke asked

"You're going to pay for what you did to Temari-chan!" Naruto finally said

"Temari-chan?" Sasuke asked in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Naruto or anything else **_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Begin!" Hayate said

"Temari-chan? Naruto why are you so angry?" Sasuke asked

Naruto immediately noticed his mistake and calmed down.

"I'm not angry; I'm just excited to finally fight you Sasuke. I might be able to prove to you how weak you are." Naruto said. Naruto wasn't wearing his weights because he decided to leave them off.

"Your speed can't save you from my Sharingan!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and the genjutsu he saved just for Naruto.

Naruto pretended to blank out. Sasuke smirked and walked

"Not even your incredible speed can beat my eyes." Sasuke said as he reached Naruto. "Proctor, call the match or I'll slit his throat." Sasuke joked

"I don't know if that's going to be happening Sasuke." Naruto said

"What the? You're supposed to be trapped in my genjutsu." Sasuke said in shock

"Genjutsu doesn't work on me Sasuke." Naruto said low enough for Sasuke to hear as he punched Sasuke in the gut, hard enough to knock him out.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate said

Sakura walked down after Sasuke was carried back to the competitor's box.

The fight started and Sakura gave it her all. She proved herself, but she was no match for Sasuke let alone Naruto. Getting tired of the match that was going nowhere, Naruto appeared behind Sakura and knocked her unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck.

Sakura was then returned to the competitor's box next to Sasuke.

Gaara then appeared on the field.

"Don't you want to give the boy a break before he faces Gaara?" Orochimaru asked

_This kid is stronger than I could have imagined. Who is he? I might have to start the invasion sooner than I thought,_ Orochimaru thought

"He doesn't look like he needs it. He rested during your daughter and Sasuke's match. He used almost no effort to beat Sasuke and Sakura, so I would say that he should be at 100 percent against Gaara." Sarutobi said

"Begin!" Hayate said

"Time to get better Gaara!" Naruto said

"You won't escape me!" Gaara yelled

Naruto smirked and appeared behind Gaara. Gaara's sand wasn't quick enough to react to Naruto's unseen movements.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he used the instant transmission.

_**In the hot springs**_

_That kid needs to hurry up,_ Jiraiya thought as he finished all the preparation and hand seals for a sealing jutsu.

Naruto then appeared out of nowhere and dunked Gaara.

"Back up kid!" Jiraiya said as he rushed forward and slammed a seal in Gaara's chest. This seal shut off all contact between Gaara and Shukaku. The seal also was supposed to fuse Gaara's chakra with Shukakau's chakra slowly and finish by the time he was 16.

After Jiraiya finished he smiled at Naruto who appeared next to Gaara and used the instant transmission again

_That kid sure is something,_ Jiraiya thought as he remembered his meeting with Naruto

_**Flashback start**_

"Lord Jiraiya, the hokage requests your immediate presence. It is very important." An anbu said

"Alright I'm coming." Jiraiya said as he body flickered into the office

"Hey old man." Jiraiya said

"Hello Jiraiya. Meet your godson." Sarutobi said as he pointed at Naruto

"So this is Minato's son?" Jiraiya said as he looked at the boy

"Yes and this is Naruto's son." Sarutobi said

"What? He's just a kid and this guy looks older than him." Jiraiya said in shock

"Goku's father was sealed inside of Naruto with the Kyuubi. After Naruto's Genin exam with Team 7 Bardock fused with Naruto and sent Naruto to train with his son. Naruto returned three days later and started training his team and sensei." Sarutobi said as they filled Jiraiya in on the invasion plan. Naruto even told Jiraiya what he knew about the one tailed Jinchuriki Gaara. This information led to Jiraiya and Naruto planning to bring Gaara to Jiraiya, who would put a new seal over Gaara's current seal which was unfinished.

_**Flashback end**_

"I guess I'll just relax until the invasion starts." Jiraiya said as he sat back down and waited

_**At the Chunin Final stage**_

Naruto appeared with an unconscious and soaking wet Gaara.

_Oh no, Gaara's unconscious,_ thought Kankuro and Baki sensei

"Proctor call the match. He's unconscious." Naruto said

"If you stand down now we can continue being allies and put this all behind us." Kakashi sensei said from behind Baki sensei.

"What!" Baki sensei said in shock

"We know about the invasion. I warn you that if you don't call off the Suna ninja now, our alliance will be severed and we will show no mercy." Kakashi sensei said

_What are we going to do? With Gaara unconscious and not changing we lose our secret weapon. No I can't think like that. We outnumber them. This invasion continues!_ Baki sensei thought

Baki sensei then let off the signal for the invasion to begin. The Kage stands blew up and two figures flew towards a different building.

The barrier then came down around the building. One barrier to keep others out and another to prevent trapped person, Sarutobi from attacking the Sound four.

"Nice try Orochimaru." Sarutobi said as he looked at his former student in the clothes of the Kazekage.

"I didn't think you would recognize me sensei." Orochimaru said as he stripped from the clothes.

"If this situation was different, I don't think I could beat you." Sarutobi said

"Whatever do you mean sensei?" Orochimaru asked

"He means that he isn't alone." Goku said as he appeared behind Orochimaru

"What?How did you get in here!" Orochimaru asked as Goku smirked. Goku was still dressed as an anbu, but that soon changed as Goku dropped the outfit to reveal his normal gi.

"Are you alright Temari-chan?" Naruto asked as Temari appeared next to him

"Of course Naruto-kun. I could have continued that match if I wanted to. I was caught off guard by lightning clones. I also wanted you to fight Sasuke." Temari said

"You betrayed us Temari!" Kankuro said as he jumped down

"No, you betrayed me! After we lost our mother dad stopped treating us like his kids. After our uncle was killed Gaara treated us like enemies. You were the only one left who could have been there for me like a family, but you turned your back on me too." Temari said as she kissed Naruto in front of her brother.

"I guess it's time to go help my village." Jiraiya said as he headed out to fight the invading forces.

_**2 hours later**_

The invasion was over. With the help of Naruto, Temari, and Jiraiya the Suna shinobi were all knocked unconscious and restrained. All of the Oto shinobi were killed. Goku had killed Orochimaru, the Sound four, Kabuto and his spies that were in the village (Kabuto and his spies came to help Orochimaru).

Konoha received a 0% percent loss. All Genin and villagers were ordered to stay in their homes or out of the way

"You are now officially a Konoha Chunin." Sarutobi said as he handed Temari her new headband and a Chunin flak jacket

"I now promote you to a Konoha Chunin." Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a Chunin flak jacket

"Old man are there anyone else getting promoted?" Naruto asked

"Only Sasuke, Sakura and Lee. Sasuke's control over the Sharingan and his created genjutsu caused the judges to vote yes. Lee's taijutsu level and his humility to admit defeat to a clearly superior opponent got the judges to vote yes as well. Sakura proved that she had Chunin level skills as well. Gaara was defeated too easily and showed nothing special so the judges voted no." Sarutobi said

"Well let's go you two. I'm hungry." Goku said as he prepared to teleport to Chi chi's home cooking.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Naruto or DBZ**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"So what did you want to see us for old man?" Naruto asked as he and Temari stood facing Jiraiya and Sarutobi in the hokage's office.

"I wanted to inform of a situation that you needed to know." Sarutobi said as he motioned for Jiraiya to continue

"A group called Akatsuki are targetting Tailed Beasts, in other words Jinchuriki. They won't officially start moving for three more years though." Jiraiya explained

"What does that have to do with me? I'm not a Jinchuriki." Naruto asked

"They think you are. That means you are a target for them." Jiraiaya exlained

"Do you really think they are a challenge for me?" Naruto asked

"They are a group of S class missing nin. I've determined that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are members of their organization. You may be able to handle them with ease, but the other Jinchuriki most likely can't. Besides whatever they are planning may still be dangerous without Kyuubi." Jiraiaya said

"What do you want us to do about it?" Naruto asked

"Leave for three years after you finished one last mission." Sarutobi said

"What's the mission and where will I go?" Naruto asked

"Jiraiaya will take you two to go find Tsunade. Bring her back to the village and up the village's strength. If possible go to your Goku's planet." Sarutobi said

"It's possible old man." Naruto said

"Then you have to leave for three years. That way any new skill or power level you gain will be completely unknown to anyone." Sarutobi said

"What about Sasuke and Sakura? You think they can get special training too? Maybe from Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya?" Naruto asked hopefully

"That can be arranged, but may I ask why do you think they need special training?" Sarutobi asked

"I want them there with me when I face the Akatsuki. Sasuke needs the closure from killing his brother and Sakura won't want to let us go into something dangerous without her." Naruto said

"I don't think revenge is the best thing for Sasuke, but I know that I'd prefer Sasuke going about this on Konoha terms instead of his own. They will receive the special training from Kakashi and Jiraiya." Sarutobi said as he smiled

"Thanks old man. We'll head out immediately." Naruto said as the group left the room. Naruto and Temari heading to the gate to meet Jiraiya.

_**Village gate**_

"You guys ready to go?" Jiraiya asked

"We're ready. Do you have any idea where she currently is?" Naruto asked

"Tanzaku town. With your speed we should get there before she leaves." Jiraiya said

"Alright hold on." Naruto said as he grabbed Jiraiya and Temari and instant transmissioned to Tanzaku town.

"You got to teach me how to do that one day." Jiraiya said

"You have to be able to use ki to use it. So what do we do first?" Naruto asked

"How about you detect the strongest energy source here. That should lead us right here." Temari said as Jiraiya nodded

"Found her. She's in there." Naruto said as they followed Jiraiya into the tavern.

Upon entering the tavern the trio saw the exact people that they were looking for.

The three nodded to each other and headed to the booth. Temari and Naruto slid in first and Naruto slid in last.

"Hey Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said

"What are you doing here Jiraiya and who are the brats?" Tsunade asked

"This is Naruto and Temari, Konoha's newest Chunin. I'm bringing you back to the village because of what just happened there." Jiraiya said

"What happened?" Shizune asked in worry for her home village

"Orochimaru started the hidden Sound village and teamed up with Suna to attack us during the Chunin exams final. Thanks to Temari here, we were able to learn about the invasion and effectively repell it. Konoha received a 0% death rate, while Suna was completely restrained and are currently trying to negotiate a new alliance with us. Oto is currntly no more. All Oto shinobi were killed including Orochimaru, his servants Kabuto and the sound four along with all of their spies in Konoha." Jiraiya explained

"How is that possible? The fourth Kazekage is no push over and from what I heard they have an unstable Jinchuriki." Tsunade said in shock at the feat that Konoha accomplished.

"In Naruto's match against Gaara, Suna's Jinchuriki, He teleported Gaara to me and I fixed the kid's seal to make it like Minato's design of Naruto's seal. The fourth Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru before the invasion and came in his place. Naruto's son worked with Sarutobi sensei and took out Orochimaru and his strongest shinobi. Naruto and Temari also put in a lot of work too." Jiraiya said

"Son? He's nothing, but a child himself. You expect me to believe that this brat has a child and that child was strong enough to defeat Orochimaru." Tsunade asked

"This brat is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The alleged Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Jiraiya said

"What do you mean alleged?" Shizune asked

"Kyuubi is dead. After my team's Genin exam, I was pulled into the seal to meet Kyuubi and a man named Bardock. I fused with him and Kyuubi to get stronger. Bardock's son, who is now my son because of the fusion, then trained me." Naruto said

"How is all that possible?" Shizune asked

Naruto then went through the process of explaining the night of his birth, the saiyan race, and his training in the chamber.

"Is she ok?" Temari asked as she looked at Tsunade. Ever since Jiraiya anounced Naruto's full name she hadn't taken her eyes off of Naruto.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya said uneasily as Tsunade blinked and turned to face him.

"Are you telling me that this kid is my godson and I never knew he was alive?" Tsunade asked

"I didn't find out until sensei told me just before the Chunin exam finals. I couldn't come and tell you because we were planning the counterattack to the invasion." Jiraiya explained hurriedly

"So sensei is to blame? Come on Shizune, we're going to our hotel room. We're heading to Konoha first thing in the morning." Tsunade said as she stormed off to sleep before she could do anything she would regret.

"Do guys have a place to stay?" Shizune asked

"We can get a room at your hotel right?" Jiraiya asked

"Of course." Shizune said as the trio followed her and got a room at the same hotel.

The next morning Tsunade and Shizune were shocked at Naruto when he told the group to place a hand on him and they would be in Konoha in a second. They complied and were shocked when they found themselves in Sarutobi's office.

"Why did you teleport directly to my office Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as Tsunade looked in her sensei's direction

"Sensei!" Tsunade yelled as she cracked her knuckles.


End file.
